


Snowed in

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Snowed in

“None of the cars to the airport are leaving. Most of the flights have been cancelled too.” Roman put the phone down as I looked out of the window of our cabin.

It was snowing. Just a light sprinkle now, but it had fallen in large flakes for the last few hours and we had been advised that we would not be able to check out for a few days due to the severe weather.

I’d turned the heating up and huddled beside the faux fire in the living room of the cabin. Rubbing my hands together I turned to him.

“Looks like we have to spend a few more nights here all cosy in the cabin.” I laughed softly, walking over to him with a slight spring in my step. He could tell that I was in no rush to get back home. I had enjoyed being up in the mountains away from the media and the pressures of his job, and it meant that I got to spend a lot of quality time with him, skiing, drinking hot cocoa and chatting. We had gotten to know each other a lot better on this vacation.

Plus with the cold weather we had spent a lot of time curled up in each other’s arms, and that closeness and that time together I cherished. We weren’t able to be like this at home. He was away a lot with the national team and at away games and at times I was lonely. Of course he was only on the end of the phone, but that is not the same.

“Can we cuddle and watch a movie?” I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him in a tight hug. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me in return.

“We can do whatever you want to Dominiqué. It’s not like I can go anywhere.” He pointed to the door. The windows on either side were a little frosted now, from the contrast between the freezing air outside and the warm air within the cabin. “We’re nearly snowed in.”

I let go of him and went to the door, I placed my hand on the door handle and looked at him. With a playful smile on my face I went to open the door.

“Don’t, you will get snow everywhere!”

He lunged towards me quickly, the way only a goal keeper could move. It was too late, I had already yanked the door open. A gush of cold air hit my face, and a little snow tumbled onto the door mat but other than that we were not snowed in, the white blanket did not threaten to creep any further, but it was beautiful.

“It’s cold.” He wrapped his arms around me from behind, my back pressed up against his chest.

“Well observed Roman.” I laughed, turning my head I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“We’d better shut the door, we’re letting all of the warmth out.”

“Ah yes, global warming and all we should be keeping all of the heat in.” I took a small step back and pulled the door shut, sweeping the snow that fell in outside before doing so, and then I looked at him.

“Pick a movie but not an awful one and I will make hot chocolate.” He offered me hot chocolate knowing that it was the thing right now that would make me feel most comforted that we were stuck at the ski resort. I would never tell him that I was happy to be stuck there with him. I would have been happy to have been stuck anywhere with him though.

I walked around the small living room of the cabin, before I pulled all of the cushions off of the sofas and piled them on the floor with a few blankets. When I was happy with this pile I toppled down onto it and grabbed the TV remotes. I knew exactly what I was going to choose.

Pulling the DVD out of the case carefully I put it into the DVD player and pressed play. The trailers came on first, giving Roman enough time to finish the drinks.

He came in and immediately shook his head at my set up. He placed my mug down on the coffee table in front of me before joining me on the blanket and pillow pile.

“It’s comfortable.” I shrugged.

He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow before turning to the screen.

“What did you choose?” He asked, unable to recognise it from the trailers playing, but then, the main feature started. “No…you didn’t.”

“We have to!” I protested, a slight smirk on my face.

“Not Frozen!” he whined.


End file.
